You Breathe in, I'll Freak out
by Ififall
Summary: Scott desperately tries to ask Mason out. But Brett thinks he's pathetic and humiliates him every time...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

He wasn't trying not to, but he couldn't help it. Mason couldn't help crying. Corey had dumped him out of the blue. Scott couldn't help squeezing his hand as he sniffed. The cafe was nearly empty. That meant he could watch Mason spill his heart out. Maybe he could ask him back for coffee to cheer him up.

"I feel so awful for him. Corey's just so drained. Tired and lifeless. He told me that he didn't have the energy to deal with me" Mason sighed.

"Shit...That had to have hurt, I'm sorry"

* * *

"He's **right** though. I have no idea what he was feeling. He was kidnapped, held hostage, and forced to become an energy source. I can't empathise with that. I'm not super-human. I can't take his memories away or take away the pain" Mason said blowing his nose into a worn tissue.

Scott slurped his Pepsi and pushed the pizza box in front of him to Mason. He shook his head and pushed it back.

"Thanks...But I don't feel that hungry" Mason said.

* * *

"Mase I've been eating like a pig, have the last slice" Scott said pushing the box back, not taking no for answer.

He felt guilty that his heart skipped a beat. He was pleased that Mason was too depressed to see Scott's revealing smile of joy every now and again. He couldn't help it. Mason was **finally** single. He liked Corey well enough. But never thought they matched. Corey ran from trouble, distanced himself from it. Faded into any abyss to avoid it. Mason was opposite, he only wanted to get involved to help everyone else.

Human's rarely did that, Scott wanted to show him how grateful he was.

* * *

"I had better freshen up, before all the Were's of Beacon hills smell our meat feast" Mason said looking at his greasy hands.

"Sure, I'll drive you home" Scott said with a certain nod.

"I can walk back. I'm fine. After your pizza I'll need the exercise"

"Walk? In Beacon Hills? You don't need to exercise you look great" Scott said waving him off to the Bathroom.

* * *

He took another sip of Pespi before a phone got lunged at his mouth.

"So Scotty!...when are you gonna grow those Alpha Balls and make Mason yours?" Stiles said pressing the phone recorder on his phone.

"Could you keep your voice down!" Scott whined, swiping his best friends hand away.

* * *

"I like your desperate Pining Scott, it's better than those crappy netflix originals" Brett said with a smirk.

Both Boys looks at Brett Talbot who currently towered above the both of them in his Devonford Jumper and designer denim jeans. They didn't know what he was doing there. Devenford kids weren't really seen in little cheap cafes. Well not in the day, anyway.

"Girlfriend or **Guy friend** around here Brett?" Stiles asked looking around. "Or do you just stalk my best friend for kicks?"

* * *

"Fuck no!...There's nothing to stalk, or see" Brett said jeering at Scott. _"Mason, hold my hand!...Have my last pizza slice!...let me take you home!_ What are you gonna do McCall? Listen to him cry about Corey, before trying to suck his dick? "It's bad enough that you're lusting after a **Human**. But Mason has no six pack. He's not popular...hell he's not even cute!" Brett shrugs, in an annoying smug but casual way that makes Scott want to hurl him through the window.

Scott growls and Stiles has to calm him down.

"Remember lovely human cafe. Romance, Scott, soft lighting and the newly single Mason who's coming out right now, for the second time..." Stiles said nodding at his own joke.

* * *

"Jealous much?" Scott asked the lacrosse player. "You just wish you had someone this kind and cute and special in that rich, fake, snobby, empty life of yours"

"McCall please, If I told Mason to walk on hot coals, he'd do it. If I told him to burn all his Classic dumb-ass Zombie films, he'd do it. If I told Mason to **switch packs** , he wouldn't even think twice about it" Brett said.

"In your dreams" Scott bit.

* * *

"McCall you've got nothing to offer him. Your pack's a mess. You are by far the weakest Alpha I've ever seen. I'm superior in every way. I mean look at me, and now look at **you** " Brett said waving his hand inbetween both students.

"Well then it's good thing that you're not attracted to him then isn't it Brett? Then Scott would really be in trouble. But since Mason's not even cute, and he's just this **useless, unpopular, ridiculous** human..." Stiles voice trailed off and both Brett and Scott turned to watch Mason walking towards them.

"Hey guys? Are you all staying here?" Mason asked.

* * *

"No, I'm gonna take you home, like I promised" Scott said. "Stiles do you wanna..."

"No, you kids have fun, and read him a nice X rated story before bed!" Stiles said with a wink.

Scott rolled his eyes and led Mason out, the further they were away from Talbot, the better.

* * *

" **Tacky, Idiotic, Losers**. All of you" Brett muttered under his breath as he went over to the cafe counter to flirt with the waitress.


	2. Feral Faux Pas

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

He talks to Mason, about school. His studies. Upcoming history on Nunes takeover in Eighteen Zero Six. The chemistry classes with his new partner. Trying to keep him positive. If he was studying all the time, thinking about success, he wouldn't be thinking about heartbreak, or crushes, or...

" _Brett!"_ Mason shouts happily, as Scott pulls up outside his place.

Low and behold, Talbot's outside puppy eyed and lonesome on his door-step. Mason's stomach churns, Scott heart sinks. He gets out and follows Mason to his doorstep. He reaches out for his hand, but just grabs air. He watches Mason smile at Brett. Brett reaches out to hug him. Scott clenches his teeth.

* * *

"Brett are you okay? I'm fine, we didn't have a scary car ride!" Mason assures him.

"I was just worried about **you** " Brett said.

Scott has to hand it to him. He's a damn good actor and Mason unfortunately, is falling for it. They're hugging, to tight, too forcefully, to close. He leaves before he can hear both boys go upstairs.

* * *

"They're just friends. Mason likes him, but he likes everyone. Brett's playing with him. Like a toy. They're just friends" Scott reassures himself and Stiles the next day in the locker room.

He watches his best friend tug his shirt over his shoulders. He chucks a towel at him to wipe off his sweat.

"It's the same thing you're gonna do for Mase"

* * *

"What?" Scott asks.

"Giving him tissues after Brett messes him around. You'll get him soon"

"Soon? I wanna ask him out now!" Scott shouted, instantly whispering in embarrasement. "I don't want to wait until Brett acts like a dick and _hurts him first_ "

* * *

"When Brett was bad-mouthing Mase, saying he was ugly, that all that stuff about his body, did he mean it?" Stiles asks.

"I...I don't know" Scott sighs.

"Wait, you' didn't use you lie detector skills on your love enemy? Then how do you expect to..."

* * *

"He's not an enemy. And who said anything about love. I barely know Mase that well" Scott explains.

"It's about time you did. Before Brett gets his Devenford claws into him" Stiles warns.

They change and start walking to the break room when they bump into Mason. Stiles smirks as Scott blatantly uses a book hide the blush in his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"You sound Chirpy Mr Hewitt!" Stiles winks.

"That Kitsune article, can you text it to me?" Mason asks Stiles.

It was an article that he'd found in his Dad's archives. He'd mentioned it once and Mason was still eager to get a Screen-shot.

* * *

"Sending now...promise!..." Stiles said walking away.

"Where is he?.." Mason started to say.

"Who knows?" Scott shrugged. He paused listening to the churning in his friend's stomach.

* * *

"Everything went okay **last night**?" He croaked, a little worried about the answer. Mason smiles. But Scott can't think about how sweet he looks or how much he wants to kiss that smile away. That smile is because of another Were, unfortunately not Liam.

"Last night was great. Brett's a gent!"

"It's nice that you're getting to know other packs" Scott lied.

* * *

"I'll get to know him a lot better next Saturday" Mason said as the bell rang.

He started turning to go to his next lesson when Scott grabbed his arm, them quickly dropped it.

"What do you mean? What's happening next Saturday?"

"Brett invited me to his prom! You should have heard him Scott. Saying how cute and special I was. That he felt "empty" when he doesn't see me! That any pack would be lucky to have me. That he'd be honoured to be my date! It was too intense for words!" Mason glowed.

* * *

"Awesome!"

"You're always wearing the most coolest stuff. Can you help me get ready for it? We can go to Burton's and you can stop me from making a fashion faux pas?" Mason asked with a strong French accent that turned Scott on way too much for School.

"Sure, we'll go whatever day you want!" Scott kicks himself for agreeing. But he can't take this yes back.

"Intense!" Mason nods, patting him on the arm.

He leaves and Scott pinches himself to stop himself from roaring.


End file.
